Two worlds collide
by Kiritoandrinforever
Summary: (AU) (Taken place after monster reunion)After Steven had somewhat heal centipeetle and taken her to her crew back, he saw a gem that is in half and was bubbled at the boiling room, when he told the crystal gems that he want to heal it and when he did he found out the gem was a hybrid like Steven and know the diamonds...
1. A new gem

**I'm going to do a new story of ninjago and steven universe crossover since my other story of the crossover didn't go to well so I going to restart.**

 **Steven p.o.v**

"Come on pearl, can't I heal the gem that is in half?" I ask to pearl and she look at me with a worried face "Steven... Are you sure?" She said and I nodded. Garnet went to the temple door and opened it, we went inside and I started to look for the gem that is in half and I found it "there!" I said and I jump and floated slowly and I tell the gems "you guys ready?" They nodded and summon their weapons.

I pop the bubble and for some reason it had healed itself and it started to glow, I immediately let go soon a figure was reforming and open their eyes and look at me scared, the figure raise their arm and screaming " STEVEN! HELP ME! IT HURTS!" I was shocked as the figure glitch and I said "h-how?" "Your healing spit! AH!" The figure scream in pain as the figure was changing form into a crystalline monster with a scorpion like body.

"are you still there?" I said and it roar and starting to change again into a loin made of water and start to change again into a bug, I was scared of what's happening again as it change again into a serpent with a wolf like head, it's whole body was covered in fur. "STEVEN! Use your healing spit, he can't control his form!"

Oh, so he's a male than female when his body look feminine, *look at his hand* even I'm still not sure if it worked again well there's hope, I spit my salvia in my hand and smack to the gem and saw him shiver in surprised with wide eyes and glow again but now taking a form of a human, pearl look surprised when she saw the gem that look the same as her.

"Is that Zane?" Amethyst said and I look at him, he had icy blue eyes, his dirty blond hair standing and bit spiky, a some type of clothing that cover a part of his chest and Had a star in the middle and a skirt that is short in the middle and have separate clothing that cover almost his short skirt. Even its weird that he's a male wearing female clothing's.

"The diamonds, their getting ready to fight us, we need a army fast" Zane said with a tired look, "Zane, do you want to rest?" Pearl said and Zane's eyes widen "where's bismuth?! I can't live without her!" Zane screamed and looking franticly and saw a lot of gems bubbled "w-why there's gems bubble?" "Um..." Pearl said not knowing how to explain to him. "um Zane? Can you tell me how you know me?" I said.

He look at me and he was unsure and soon he replied "your mother told me" "my mother?" I said, even how many secrets does my mom had? Well maybe in the future since she not here anymore since she gave her physical form to give birth to me.

"Well since Zane is back we probably need to show him around the temple and how much it change." Garnet said. I nodded along with pearl and amethyst, I wonder if he know jasper, lapis or peridot, maybe not peridot since she was on home world for who know how long it been. And jasper and lapis was in the rebellion war.

 **Omg this is the longest chapter I ever created then the others stories which is two paragraphs or a bit more but this one is eight paragraphs! Anyway this took me a long time so please comment and vote, and have a good day.**

 **Peace !**


	2. What happened on the war?

**(This story is from Wattpad and that mean I'm putting my stories from Wattpad to here, okay? Even if you hate it, then don't review about it. Leave a positive review, and it took me a lot to finish a chapter for this story and other that I'm publishing in the future)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Steven p.o.v**

"Wow, everything is different from what I remember, even I still don't know where's bismuth at. It's important to stay with her or I will be gone forever." Zane said while looking around my house. Even the Crystal gems aren't sure what to say since bismuth was bubbled and might not return for a while. "So, Zane do you know about the war?" I said while Zane look at me and the crystal gems and they nodded and he look back at me.

"So you want to know my point of view of the war?" Zane said and I nodded. His gem started to glow and projecting a screen like how pearl did when she show me and Connie of the war. "It began when the rebellion started, we the crystal gems are waiting for the home world gems in the battle field..."

 **(Flashback)**

 **Zane p.o.v**

"is everyone ready?" I said while we wait to battle. Even bismuth was right beside me. "Zane, are you sure you want to do this? Your gem is fragile and can split in two easily." Bismuth said and I sigh, it's was the home world fault to do this to me, I was just a normal pearl until another home world gem poofed me and give my gem to yellow diamond.

"Look I just want to give them a piece of my mind to them... For what they done to me" I said to bismuth, soon rose quartz came "Zane, the home world gems came." Rose said and I look in the distance and saw them. "Then let's start the war." I said and summon a bow and arrows, "everybody, ATTACK!" Bismuth said and we ran into battle, even the home world too did it.

It was chaos, some of us poofed and the others too. "Bismuth! I need your help!" I screamed and saw my gem crack, my form is started to glitch and heard a voice "Zane! I'm coming!" I look all over to battle field and saw bismuth running towards me. I started to glitch more and I fell to the ground, I saw my hand being covered by light blue Crystal.

"Zane, we need to bring you to rose quartz quickly." Bismuth said while looking at my hand and the crystal is expanded more. "Bis- bismuth, I don't know...if I could make it" I said weakly, when my gem is crack, my form started to change to a corrupt form, and it's different then the others gems. "Don't say that, rose will heal you." Bismuth said.

My form started to glitch more and my legs are started to change and soon covered in light blue crystal. "It's too late bismuth, there's nothing you can do." I said while light blue crystals start forming in my cheeks. "Zane, please don't leave me soon, we are surely going to help you" bismuth said, tears are forming on her eyes. "I'm sorry...I hope you will forgive" I said while I screamed in pain, bismuth started to walk backwards in feared.

The crystal are growing and expanded to my throat, and the light blue crystals that was forming in my cheeks is covering my whole face. I started to glitch more and my legs are fully covered in light blue crystal and soon another pair of legs appeared and a scorpion like-tail. Soon my form look like a hybrid between crystal, scorpion and a person, all together.

"Zane...are you still there?" Bismuth said, I look at her and said my last words "bismuth...it was...great to...know you..."I soon started to growl at her and start fighting her. The last thing I remember was a bright light and a song.

 **(Flashback ended)**

 **Steven p.o.v**

"Woah, I never knew that you can be corrupt in a different way." I said, I still remember when he reformed and then he can't controlled and I had to use my healing spit. " yeah, all because... Some other gem poofed me and... Well not being a normal pearl..." Zane said while scratching his head. I saw his other hand glitch and saw light blue crystal forming.

"Um Zane, your other hand is changing." I said. He look at his other hand and his hand glitch and was normal again. "Oops, got carried away with my emotions..." He said while looking Down. "Zane, is there something wrong?" I said. His eyes are showing sadness and look like he's going to cry any moment.

"N-nothing, *sniff* just remembering that I can't go back to where I came from..." He said while getting up and ran to the bathroom. "Zane! Wait up!" I yelled while getting up to follow him but garnet stop me. "Let Zane have his moment Steven." Garnet said. I look at her and look at the bathroom door and I sigh and nodded at garnet.

 **Finally the chapter is done! And please Leave a comment and have a good day!**

 **Peace !**


End file.
